


Awoo

by orphan_account



Series: A/B/O - strilonde pack (+ kanaya too ofc) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Android Lil Hal, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Rose Lalonde/Dave Strider Moirallegiance, Stridercest - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief mentions of being unable to have kiddos despite wanting them, mild possessive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Rose. He’s so soft.” That seemed to be Dave’s favorite term for Dirk, she’d noticed.





	Awoo

**Author's Note:**

> a big ole thanks to my bub TornWrites for helping me out w keeping the energy to write this n planning it hhhhhh ur amazing bless u for existing my friend
> 
> ( seek out the end of the story for a beautiful hal bb drawn by torn i am IN LOVE??????? )

Rose exhales, long and slow as she relaxes down into the just shy of too hot water.

Dave snickered a little, to him it was a little cooler than he’d usually go for.

He didn’t want to overheat her, so, he’s suffering.

Not really, but, y’know.

 

The Omega had always been ridiculously sensitive to the cold.

Moving away from Houston was killer on him, and for the first few weeks, he’d wear no less than six layers of clothing at _all times_.

“I really don’t understand how you haven’t boiled yourself yet, Dave.” The alpha female hums.

“Dunno, prolly just an omega thing.” Dave chirps right back, not skipping a beat.

“I highly doubt it’s solely that. I think it’s in full, just a _Dave_ thing.” Rose snickers as he simply nods in agreement to her claim.

 

This is _their_ time.

The midnight baths before bed.

They catch up on all the things that have happened in the days before, spend it being close to each other and just strengthening their bond.

It’s not the biggest pack, in truth.

It merely consists of Dirk, Rose, Kanaya, Dave, Hal, and Roxy.

Dirk is _technically_ the leader, but he often seeks advice from Rose.

Much as all of them do.

 

Dave gets Rose’s loofah, soaps it up before beginning to gently wash her back.

“How have you and Dirk been as of late?” She questions.

Dave’s motions of careful kindness falter for only a moment.

Rose peeks back, snickering at how red his face has gotten.

The two of them had been together for three years, now.

Friends for almost their entire lives.

It was always “Dave and Dirk”. You’d seldom hear their names on in lonesome.

It took them quite some time before they finally got around to confessing their feelings.

Even then, only a year ago had they officially mated and became a bonded couple.

 

“Rose. He’s _so_ soft.” Dave pauses, gets back to work on helping clean up his sister.

That seemed to be Dave’s favorite term for Dirk, she’d noticed.

“He left his hair down today after work and curled up with me and. Jesus. It’s my favorite. He just let me pet his hair and he had his head on my tummy and he just.” Dave can’t manage to find a word to describe it.

He was grasping for the stupid word to put into form _exactly_ what he was feeling.

His long pause showed he’s not having too easy of a time doing it.

 

“You love him?” Rose offers, and Dave laughs sheepishly.

“God. Yeah. I love him a _lot_.”

He fills a cup with water, slowly pours it down her back to wash away the suds.

“You two are quite the match.” She hums, tilts her head back as Dave quietly mumbles for her to.

He doesn’t want to fill her eyes with water or soap, after all.

“We’ve been together a pretty long time, and friends for fuck-ever.” Dave pauses again, smiles.

“Yet, every single day he _still_ makes me dizzy, makes my stomach feel light, my heart hammer in my chest and my fingertips tingle just by laughing at a dumb joke… I’m so pathetically in love with him that I can’t imagine not having him, and I _hate_ the memories of before I did.”

 

As water was poured through her hair by Dave, who’s ever so careful to not get in her eyes, Rose frowns.

She and Dirk had both snuck over dead at night and got Dave away from his Bro.

Neither of them knew just how _bad_ it was until her first annual bath with him.

He’s still decorated in scars, true, but the mere memory of the sorry state he was in makes her stomach drop.

Had she known the true extent of damage being dealt to her precious brother, she would have _pushed_ to get him sooner.

She still, to this day, doesn’t know how he managed to be energetic at all during that time.

He was a body of bruises, poorly stitched wounds, and dangerously thin.

Dave was not in a good state, and back then Dirk was scared to even touch him.

 

Scared that the person he loved so much would be harmed by his touch.

Perhaps worse even, break underneath it.

Hal spent a long time working with Dirk, encouraging him through being an asshole.

Eventually, it worked, but Dirk had to be hyped up each and every time he considered laying down and napping with Dave.

 

Things have changed a lot, thankfully.

Dave’s shorter than your average male omega, but now he’s put on some weight.

Nothing extreme, but he’s healthy and happy.

Thicker around the hips and thighs much like most omegas are.

Dirk needs no convincing to snuggle up on his precious boy anymore, either.

Yet again, they’re attached at the hip.

 

Though Rose does notice that Dave still, although he tries so hard to hide it, struggles.

They have to be quiet when digging through the silverware drawer, the clinking seeming to remind him of the ninja stars often tossed his way.

Dirk has, for the most part, abandoned his shades when around the house to keep from accidentally scaring Dave.

 

Dave’s scars are deeper than flesh, deeper than bone.

His soul itself is damaged, but he never lets that define him.

He stays kind, forgiving, and nurturing to everyone whether they ask it of him, or not.

“Your strength is unmeasurable.” She mumbles in honesty.

 

“Huh..? Nah…” There’s a pause.

“I’m only as strong as the people I depend on. You, Hal, Rox, and Dirk… Damn, even Kanaya, too… None of you played a small role in me getting better. I owe it to you guys. _All_ of you helped me get through it.” Dave says in an endearing tone of pure adoration for his pack.

He loved them, so, so much.

He truly couldn’t imagine a life without them.

 

A life where he never left Bro’s side.

One undoubtedly full of pain, one he knows he’d be desperate to escape from.

A life that eventually even words on a screen wouldn’t hold enough comfort to save him from.

He’d even had to take suppressants back then, as horrendous as they are on omega’s health, just to lower his vulnerability.

His fingers twitch at the memories of strifes that took place no matter what.

He feels a creeping lump in his throat, a sting in his eyes.

 

Instead, he busies himself on washing his sister’s hair.

Rose allows them to sit in a comfortable silence, humming contently as Dave cards his fingers through her hair to spread the conditioner.

They leave it in before he turns around, hunching over a little as she gets his loofah, giving him much the same treatment as he did her.

Rose’s favorite part is the back scrubbing, so Dave always took more time there, but she knows that Dave melts for getting his hair washed.

So, she just gets the job done on his back.

 

Once that is completed, she picks up the cup and fills it with the water, carefully tilting Dave’s head back before pouring it through the soft white-blonde hair.

With that, she thinks back to their first bath yet again.

“I remember when you wouldn’t let me touch your hair.” She comments, stirring Dave from his little blissful peace.

The subject is still a hard one, and Rose knows as much.

She doesn’t force him to speak, but, he trusts her enough to be open.

 

“Yeah. I could only remember bad things happening when someone did. You definitely proved that wrong.” Dave smiles, pleased they’re more focused on the good rather than the bad of his previous situation.

“Dirk also managed to make you not cringe at the notion of sex,” Rose says it oh-so-slyly.

Dave’s face goes red all over again and he huffs.

“He’s my mate. Nothing he does makes me cringe. He’s perfect and I love him an-”

Though, Rose raises a brow, idly interrupting an incoming ramble.

“ _Nothing?_ Are you _sure_ about that?”

“Okay. Okay. He makes me cringe a _lot_ . But, it’s okay when he’s weird. I love him _and_ his weirdness.”

Rose laughs at that, but she finds it a sweet notion.

 

“How are you and Kanaya?” Dave asks, peeking back.

“Lovely, as always. I never expected myself to end up with another Alpha, I will admit. However, it has only served to be a very lovely relationship.”

Her words make Dave smile and close his eyes.

 

“Do you two ever want pups?” He asks softly, not realizing he’d been taken over by a purr.

Rose momentarily relishes in getting one out of him, he’d always been hard to get purring.

“We have a craving to solidify our relationship with a few pups, yes.” She pauses.

“That’s much easier said than done, though. I’m not entirely sure how we would go about it. Neither of us can carry, being Alphas and all, but I would be nervous to couple with anyone else.” Rose admits, a little mournfully.

“I’m sorry, I know it has to be hard. Hey, when I have pups you can borrow them all you want. Be their god momma.” Dave purrs only more, drawing one from Rose as well.

 

“So you’re going to have pups?” She teases, making Dave whine.

“If, _if_ Dirk and I have pups, I mean. We haven’t talked about that stuff… I mean, I don’t even know if he’d ever be interested in that.” Dave admits a little sheepishly.

“I have a feeling Dirk would love any human that came from you, even if it also has part of him in it. Whether or not he’s full of self-hate like an emo kid in 2009, he’d love any pup you two had. I’m sure.” Both of them laugh at that comment.

Dave seems to relax more.

Rose wonders, in the back of her mind, if Dave wants pups or feels he’s expected to have them.

 

Their conversation stays with checking in on each other.

Just curious of the day-to-day events they’ve gone through.

It’s amazing how even though this is a nightly occurrence, they seem to never run out of things to say.

Although it seems bath time will be cut short, as there’s this absolutely pitiful knock on the door.

Dave can tell it’s Dirk, easy as pie just from the scent he can catch from the other side.

“When you get out of the bath you should come lay down with me.” Dirk mutters, barely audible to Dave through the door and occasional splash of water.

Yet, even without hearing most of it, he _knows_ the request.

“Of course. Go lay down n get comfy.” He calls back, listening to the receding pads of socked feet.

 

Rose snickers lightly, rinsing the conditioner out of Dave’s hair, then her own.

“Sounds like someone’s sad.”

“Oh yeah, for _sure_. I think he sniffled, too.” Dave nods a little.

She decides to continue her bath with a follow-up shower, but Dave goes ahead and gets out.

“And so, the duties of an omega roll into place.”

Rose snickers, Dave nodding lightly.

“We seriously need to bring another into the pack. I know Hal is, but… He’s not the best at comforting people _aside_ from Roxy.”

 

Dave quickly dries off and changes into fresh pajamas, not wanting to keep his alpha waiting in a sensitive state.

“I’m gonna go check on him.” He says softly, apologizing for ending their usual night early.

“But of course. Go care for your mate, Dave.”

She pauses as he opens the door, then speaks again.

“We should use a bath bomb tomorrow.”

Dave promptly nods at her suggestions before heading out.

He stops by the laundry room to ditch his wet towel before heading to Dirk’s- and his, which is a wild thought- room.

 

Dirk’s laying in the bed in probably the most telling way.

He’s curled up, facing the wall in a fetal position.

Dave’s positive if Dirk had a tail it’d be between his legs.

Based on the scattered prints of really bad furry porn, it looked like Hal had been in, likely trying to cheer him up behind a facade of mocking him.

Though, it seems to not have worked-does it ever?-, if Dirk’s current situation is telling.

 

Dave eases over, moving slowly as to not spook the alpha; even if he knows he’s there.

Silent as he crawls up into the bed, he nudges himself up under Dirk’s arm before hugging his torso and resting their foreheads together.

Eyes closed, noses almost touching, just an act of comfort.

“Hey...” Dirk mumbles at him,

“Hey.” Is promptly returned.

 

Dave brushes his fingers through Dirk’s hair, words need not be said.

Instead, he’s focused on just silently comforting his lover and mate.

Dave doesn’t need to know what’s wrong, Dirk will tell him if it’s important.

So, they settle into a comfortable routine.

Dave presses soft kisses to Dirk’s lips, a few get returned, and kisses down his jaw and then back up to his temple.

He moves slow, just showering the affectionate smooches onto the sad alpha.

 

He works in time with drawing shapes onto Dirk’s back, holding him close and letting him cling closer.

Dirk’s hold is strong, but not too tight.

Dave presses a kiss to each temple, then his nose.

That draws a small smile to Dirk’s still sad expression.

 

It’s then that Dave notices the sad eyes, and it draws a little knowing sigh from him.

“Hey, it’s okay y’know?” Dave says softly, lightly brushes his thumb against Dirk’s cheekbone.

“You’re allowed to cry, I mean.” He explains at the questioning look he gets.

Dirk can’t hold eye contact with him, instead glances away and nuzzles into Dave’s throat.

“I shouldn’t be crying. I don’t have anything real to be sad about.”

Dave combs his fingers through Dirk’s hair, holds him close.

 

“That isn’t true. You’re hurting and sad, it doesn’t need a source to be real. It’s causing you pain, and it’s normal to cry when you hurt. I’m right here, Dirk, it’s more than okay to be vulnerable around me.”

Dave pauses only long enough to cup Dirk’s face in his hands, get him to look up.

“I will _always_ protect you, I’ll always be with you. No matter how much you cry, no matter how depressed you get, I’m _here_.”

 

That seemed to be all it took, as Dirk buries his face in Dave’s chest, holding him close and just letting out silent sobs that shake his shoulders.

Dave purrs at him, whispers sweet nothings but never encourages him to stop crying.

Instead, he reminds him it’s okay.

Reminds him that acceptance is on the road to healing.

Tells him that he’s strong, and crying is just a side effect of that.

 

Dirk takes a good while to calm down.

Dave never let him get too panicked, instead kept him balanced in a comfortable relief of pent-up emotions that wouldn’t drain all his energy.

Instead, they slowly melt into a comfortable silence, Dirk idly petting Dave’s hips and sides.

 

The alpha peeks up at the albino, huffs lightly as he sets his chin on his mate’s chest.

“What’s that look for, dweeb?” Dave smiles all soft and loving.

The smile makes Dirk _melt_ , pressing a few little kisses against Dave’s collarbones.

“I love you.” He mumbles softly, smiling when he feels Dave’s purring startup.

“I love you, too, _so_ fucking much.” Dave promptly responds.

 

They spend a few long moments of time exchanging little kisses, soft petting, and appreciative gazes.

Dave’s kneading his fingers against Dirk’s shoulders as Dirk just relaxes, content to just become a pile of putty atop his mate.

“You’re beautiful,” Dave whispers it all breathy.

Dirk has a feeling he wasn’t _supposed_ to hear those delicate, affectionate words.

Dave still to this day always gets flustered and embarrassed when people called him out for being a flaming homosexual.

 

Dirk feels a grin try to tug at his features, but to tease Dave he pushes it away, for now.

“What was that?” Dirk all but purrs at him, watching the omegas expression closely.

Dave goes red for the third time that day, and Dirk finally breaks into a large grin.

“I said- you look like a cockroach,” Dave says all defensively, cheeks puffed out in a pout.

Even so, he can’t help his laughs as Dirk peppers his face in kisses.

 

“Yeah, and you look like an angel,” Dirk whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Dave’s temple.

“ _Aww_ . I wanted to be the sexy seductress demon though.” That’s all it takes to draw that uncommon and _genuine_ laugh from Dirk.

Always amazed and impressed by just how easily his sweet little mate can cheer him up.

The noise makes Dave swoon.

It’s ridiculously rare, and something Dave wishes he could hear so much more.

Even if it was common, it’d never stop being special.

 

“I want to keep you happy.” Dave finally says this in the open.

“I love you, Dave. You already do make me happy. You couldn’t ever improve past perfection.”

“Mhm, I know you do. But I _still_ love you more. I’m only perfect because I have my other half.”

 

They fall right back into their routine after that, just snuggling up.

Even if Dave was smaller, he happily took the big spoon position.

Nuzzling down against Dirk’s neck with a heavy and happy exhale.

 

Though they’d managed to not bother with locking the door, which is _always_ a mistake when you have a child in a body that is capable of opening doors.

And squishing you, since he weighs about as much as a whale, probably.

Though he’s known for picking locks with ease, too.

So locks are kind of useless against Hal, anyhow.

 

Their soft little exchanges get cut off when a certain android waddles in, which was honestly bound to happen, likely seeking the prints he made to show them to Rose as evidence of his claims.

Which, was also likely an excuse just to check on Dirk.

Make sure he’s feeling better in the guise of being a dick.

Yeah, he secretly cares.

 

“Shit that’s fucking gay.” Hal points at them, hair pushed back out of his face by-

“Is that Rose’s headband?” Dave snorts even as Dirk bristles with Hal’s intrusion.

Hal only offers a simple nod, strikes a Sailor Moon pose without skipping a beat.

“Yes, it is. And it looks fucking _fantastic_ on me.”

 

“You look like a turd. Get out, Hal.” Dirk growls halfheartedly at him.

“ _Nnnnnope_.” Is all that’s offered as the android climbs right the fuck in on this snuggle pile.

Though he opts to settle behind Dave, round an arm around the omegas waist and tug him away from his alpha.

 

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering timaeusTestified [AR] at 01:38 --

 

TT: Stop doing that thing where you purposefully steal Dave away and snuggle him in front of me it’s annoying.

 

\-- timaeusTestified [AR] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 01:39 --

 

Hal just offers Dirk the bird, when he sees his offended glare.

He holds a laughing Dave close and nuzzles against his neck in a ticklish spot, even tugging Dave up onto himself and rolling over.

It is effective in blocking Dirk from his mate via Hal’s body shielding the omega.

 

Dirk’s only more ticked off by that, though.

He whines at Dave, who can’t help a little laugh.

“Diiiiirk, it’s alright. He’ll give me back soon enough.” Dave assures him, just trying to keep the damn peace in this house.

It’s hard when your mate and his android are always trying to piss each other off.

 

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering timaeusTestified [AR] at 01:40 --

 

TT: You’re driving me insane. You know I could just shut off that body you love so much, right? It would take maybe two seconds and you’d be down for the count.

TT: Stop ignoring me.

TT: You’re lucky I can’t threaten you out loud with Dave around or you’d be hearing an earful that you can’t ignore.

 

\-- timaeusTestified [AR] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 01:43 --

 

By the time Dirk gives up on that route, Hal’ got all comfy with Dave.

Tangled limbs and affectionate nuzzles.

Dirk seethes, but when Dave peeks over at the two he forces an angry smile.

Dave rolls his eyes with a snicker, carefully freeing himself from Hal’s grip to move back in between the two.

He loops an arm around Dirk and tugs him into the cuddle pile, lets the two other boys use his arms as pillows.

Hal gives him this shit eating grin, sticks out his tongue, then settles to nuzzle up against Dave’s ribs.

 

Now, that Android is not soft, warm or really all that nice to touch, but _dammit_ if Dave won't suffer to make him happy.

Roxy has the same views, of course, Hal is her mate and someone she adores the fuck out of.

Hell, even Dirk suffers through it with not too many complaints.

 

As much of a front as the two put on, they’re both pretty content to lay there with Dave _and_ each other.

Dirk even falls asleep pretty quick, followed up by Dave.

Hal only sneaks out once he’s sure they’re alright, then ends up basically nose-diving into a cuddle fest with a still awake and lounging Roxy, who lights up with giggles.

 

Rose had already retreated back to her shared room with Kanaya, the two laying in bed.

Kanaya has her head resting on Rose’s shoulder, eyes half-lidded as she tries to pay attention to Rose explaining a new type of stitch she’d learned in her knitting.

Though when she does drift off, Rose snickers and carefully lays her down for bed.

 

They’re all kind of a big mess, but they have a method to how they work.

It’s a good one if you ask any of them.


End file.
